In a future New Radio (NR) system, in order to achieve a downlink transmission rate of 20 Gbps and an uplink transmission rate of 10 Gbps, a high-frequency communication technique and a massive antenna technique will be introduced. A larger system bandwidth may be provided through the high-frequency communication technique, but there exist such disadvantages as large path loss, being susceptible to interference and weak link for the high-frequency communication technique. A relatively large antenna gain may be provided through the massive antenna technique. Hence, the combination of the high-frequency communication technique and the massive antenna technique becomes an inevitable trend of the future 5th-Generation (5G) mobile communication system. In order to rapidly and effectively manage beams for the high-frequency communication, i.e., fully make use of high-frequency resources, it is necessary to appropriately manage the beams.
There exist the following three modes for a downlink beam management process executed by a 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Radio Access Network (RAN) 1. P-1: a User Equipment (UE) measures different beams for a Transmission and Reception Point (TRP), so as to determine transmission beams for the TRP and reception beams for the UE. P-2: the reception beams for the UE remain unchanged, and the intra-TRP and/or inter-TRP transmission beams are changed, so as to enable the UE to measure different transmission beams for the TRPs. P-3: the transmission beams for the TRP remain unchanged, and the reception beams for the UE are changed, so as to enable the UE to measure different reception beams for the UE.
Depending on a current research progress, a base station may provide services to the UE through wide beams and narrow beams simultaneously. The wide beam may take an effect different from the narrow beam. Usually, the narrow beam is used for data transmission, so signal quality for the wide beams and the narrow beams is very important.
Further, for mobility measurement, as an important part of Radio Resource Management (RRM), the signal quality for the wide beams and the narrow beams needs to be taken into consideration simultaneously. Depending on the current research progress, the measurement of the wide beam is implemented through a synchronous signal, i.e., the UE measures the synchronous signal from a neighboring base station/cell, so as to measure the wide beam for the neighboring base station/cell. The narrow beam is transmitted with respect to a home UE where data is to be transmitted, and it is impossible to measure the narrow beam for the neighboring cell before the UE has accessed to the neighboring cell, so the access and handover stability of the mobile terminal is relatively poor.